Magnificent Misery
by socialPariah
Summary: This is simply a tale of an unusual occurrence between a long dead Privateer and a Tyrant's mother. DualscarXMal'gylob.


Magnificent Misery.

A squicky fanfic.

_Blood...there had always been blood._

He hated it as much as the next troll, though this job of his paid for all the extravagance and utter useless fancy which he bore proudly. As THE Orphaner for Her Imperious Condescention herself, he was called upon to destroy mercilessly the guardians of unsuspecting trolls. It wasn't the most valiant of jobs but it was at least decent pay along with his various side-projects of romance and Priavteer'ing.

His name was Icantheon Verohkis Ampora, but most called him Dualscar for short.

This was a day in which he has striven to go forth, and feed the terrible beast known as Mal'gylob. A Tyrian blooded, tentacle ridden beastie. Heaven knows why he shot and killed so many trolls for its sake, oh yea Because the damn thing holds their very world together. If it hungers they would die, and it would all be his fault naturally.

An unfortunate Subjuggulator's lusus soon fell into his waiting clutches, which a single shot through its torso the monster had fallen and now indigo was floating like viscous oil upon the beauteous ocean. Truthfully Icantheon didn't mind too much considering he was practically The Monarch of The Sea, which may or may not have made him ruler of The Queen's navy at some point. Being an Aquarius, still a peasant to her. But a better peasant than everyone else. That was truly all that mattered. Taking a good many weighted lead blocks and tying them to the corpse had it sinking at a relatively quick pace, The Orphaner took this time to sit cross-legged upon the body while the sunlight began to vanish above his head. Twas always a glorious feeling having your gills filled with salt water...Truthfully despite how foreign and grand Mal'gylob was, he had never feared her. The True Tyrannical Tyrian had never given him cause to be afraid, perhaps this was just his foolishness talking. Or perhaps still, it was the alcohol which he often consumed with reckless abandon.

_The dark soon swallowed his sight completely, from here on Dualscar had to rely upon his natural abilities of night-eye._

Upon finding Her True Majesty, he found it strange it took a great bit of coaxing to get the young queen to eat. This caused him to wonder if he'd come to early and possibly was forcing it to eat...Though he doubted such a ridiculous theory given it indeed consumed its food, but instead of allowing him to simply leave as it usually did. One of Mal'gylob's smallest tentacles, generally one for the finer moter movements. Curled securely around his torso nearly causing him to drop Ahab's crosshairs...Or he would have, had the seawalker thought to bring it down here. He suddenly began to regret that decision when its maw came into view. Though his flesh stayed connected to its bones, instead he found himself eyes to well...eye with the white-sovereign.

"_**Dualscar, can you **__**h**__**ear me?"**_

His mind was suddenly over taken by soft whispering, it caused The Orphaner to jerk in her grasp. He had a horrible head-ache for a few more seconds as it spoke again.

"_**Yes you must be able too, please excuse my poor be**__**h**__**avior, I **__**h**__**ave only spoken to t**__**h**__**e dead and my lazy grub, w**__**h**__**om **__**h**__**as abandoned me."**_

Icantheon tilted his head to the side and slightly nodded feeling his pain vanish instead it was replaced with a strangely hollow feeling in his chest.

"_**I believe you to be my only savior in t**____** is darkness. Can you oblige me, My Violet blooded Knight?"**_

Another flood of emotion came to him, this being of great reverance how could he even dare think of denying The True Empress's request?

"_Alwways My Queen, anythin' for you." _

It seemed that they shared a telekinetic bond for the moment, though it then shattered with his agreement. Dualscar indeed did feel a modicum wiser now than he had coming down here, as though some...weight had been lifted from his frame.

Once more the hook-suction cupped tentacle moved him til it was so black in these waters that he could barely see anything even with his generally impeccable vision, a...Gash upon Her Majesty's form? Oh the horror of such a thing...He could barely fathom it, once he was placed near it.

A tentative hand reached forward as he kept himself low upon his knees, touching the strange fissure in the white fushia rose up to meet his curious claws as the guardian squirmed slightly in her opinion, but this action shook her faithful servant up a little more.

At first he did not understand, what did she want for him to do? Another nudge from her insistent hand told him to hurry up. A fiery feeling struck within him and as though his body was temporarily not his own, The Orphaner removed the sharper bits of his clothing and delved into the out-of-place crevice.

It was frigidly cold but what ever fluid which now flooded around him was purer than that of water, a need for breath wasn't a concern his gills were working perfectly fine...

Upon coming further within this compressing, yet breathable space her thrashing resumed but this time it did not unsettle him as greatly as it had the first time.

The Ocean-born bravely pressed forward when it dawned upon him, this was no cut within the royal's flesh...But her nook, and oddly enough she didn't seem to be protesting what he was doing. Perhaps this was her plan all along?

The muscle walls around him were easy to part in a sense, but he stopped after a bit to simply, and uncharacteristically lovingly caress one side of her. Feeling another strong shudder rip through the ridiculously powerful being, this caused a warm feeling to bloom within him. The common arctic of his heart had given way for absolute love for his far more benevolent ruler, so continue forth did he. Feeling and rubbing the whole way with the continued steps, feeling more twitches and squirms escaping Mal'glyob.

He did not care about how many low bloods or even mid-bloods he may be killing, The Tyrian blood seemed pleased. So pleased in fact that so long had she been down here alone, that the unfamiliar touches of the ocean walker within her. She could bare no longer, instead withdrawing her obedient child as fushia coming from deep within created a high-tide on the surface. Icantheon's eyes were extremely hazy, not being used to such unusual movement.

He saw nothing but The White-sovereign, felt nothing but it. Hell her very fluids were still churning through his gills and aquatic-based lungs. Once her flood had passed, the great blank-being released her hold upon his mind. Allowing normal consciousness to retake him, once he saw clear once more. The Violet blood placed a hand upon the tentacle which had retrieved his wretched being, despite the obvious insanity of it...He wished to stay within Mal'gylob where it was truly safe, and continue to make her happy despite the icy temperatures...

They both met eye to eyes once more, feeling a rather common wave of sadness dissipate the Mind-controlling mood. She supposed this was good bye, and released her servant allowing him to reluctantly return to the sunlight where the heat was...Though...The natural purple in his hair had been stained with a bit of fushia, making a strange mixture between them...He didn't mind much, nor did anyone else even bother to ask what had happened to the rest of his clothing.


End file.
